New Found Love
by devilgrl1
Summary: [KyoxTohru] A couple of problems lead the two to find out their hidden emotions. R&R but please no flames!
1. Unknown Feelings

Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be making it a reality… ; )

* * *

Unknown Feelings

Tohru wakes suddenly from a slumber. She hears a noise from outside her door and she peeks out. She finds that it was just a trick of her imagination. Deep in her thoughts, she walks to the kitchen to get some water. In the kitchen, Tohru sees that she is not alone. Kyo is there and he is getting something to eat. He feels someone is behind him and turns around. He sees that it is Tohru and says to her, "I was just hungry so I came down to grab a quick bite. I hope I didn't disturb you or anything."

"No you didn't disturb me; I just came down for a drink of water. Do you want me to make you something to eat?" She asks.

"Oh its okay, I can just heat up some leftovers." He says.

Silence took place and the atmosphere grew awkward. They turned around. Tohru got glass of water and went back to bed. Kyo was left in the kitchen alone. He heated up some food and ate.

The next morning Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo went to school. As they approached the school, Tohru's friends, Uo, and Hana were walking towards them. When they greeted them, Tohru asked Hana, "How is your brother, Hana?"

"He is doing fine. I'm glad you asked Tohru" Replied Hana.

"I'm glad I was able to make your day Hana."

After that they all went to class in silence. Tohru was in deep thought when the teacher arrived. She was thinking about what had happened last night in the kitchen with Kyo. _I hope he is okay since last night._ The rest of the day went well for Tohru. On the other hand, Kyo was having a rough day. Tohru noticed, but shook it off as just a little school pest. At lunch Yuki ate lunch with Tohru and the rest of the gang. During that period, Yuki and Kyo almost got into a fight. But luckily, they didn't since they didn't want Tohru to make a big fuss about them fighting. Soon the bell rang and school was over for the day. When they arrived home, Tohru finished her chores. She went up to her room, but she stopped abruptly in mid step. She decided to make a visit to Kyo's room to see if he was willing to talk to her about his day. She knocked on the door and Kyo answered. Kyo asked Tohru, "yes, Tohru do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to talk 'cause this afternoon at lunch, you seemed bothered by something."

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking about stuff."

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk then you can come to me."

"Thanks anyways Tohru."

Then she left to go back to her room and Kyo was left in the doorway to watch her leave. He went back into his room and started to do an essay they had been assigned. Once he picked up his pencil he couldn't think of what to write. He kept thinking about what Tohru had said to him. Inevitably, he went out for a walk in the city. When he decided to come home for dinner, he went to talk to Tohru. After dinner he went to her room to talk to her. He knocked on her door and when she answered, he said, "Um… Tohru, I would like to talk to you if you're not to busy."

"No come in, come in."

"Um… where should I start?"

"How about what happened to make you so upset at lunch today."

"Well, it all started when that damn rat said that I was stupid for saying the idea of a competition for a project we are supposed to do together. So I got mad at him and almost got into a fight, but luckily didn't. So the rest of the day, I kept thinking about what had happened. I didn't want to make you worry, but I guess I did anyways."

"I'm glad that you came to me to talk. I was hoping to talk to you about this sometime. Well I think we should get Yuki and you guys can try to come to a conclusion about this dilemma."

"Why do we have to bring that damn rat into this?"

"We have to bring Yuki into this because he is also part of the problem. We must get this resolved. I don't like it when you are so upset."

"Just wait right here and I will go get him."

As he waited for her to come back with Yuki, he thought of what had happened that day. He realized she was right about everything. He had to reach a conclusion to their problem, or their project would never get done. Soon, Tohru returned with Yuki behind her. When they reached the room Yuki sat down and they talked. They reached the final decision that they should do a display board for their project. After they got the answer, Kyo stayed behind and said, "Thanks Tohru, for everything. I really appreciate it."

After that he gave her a quick thank you kiss on the lips and left. Tohru was left standing there awestruck at what had happened. At night, she went to bed with a smile on her face.

The next day when she awoke from her sleep, she remembered what had happened and quickly got changed. She went downstairs to prepare breakfast. When breakfast was ready, she called everyone down to eat. Kyo was the first down since Yuki was still in the bathroom getting ready. As he sat down Tohru went over to him and said good morning and kissed him on the lips. As he sat down, he blushed. That day when he went to school, he kept thinking about Tohru and him. The subject wasn't far from Tohru's mind either.


	2. Hourly Worries

If I owned Fruits Basket that would be the best thing in the world, but sadly I don't.

Hourly Worries

_The way she glows, and her walk so elegant and graceful…_ Thought Kyo as he lay on top of his bed staring into the abyss of the dark night sky. Ever since they kissed he has often thought of her and looked back on that moment. He was in love with Tohru. Kyo couldn't believe it, but he was. Soon after, he fell deep into sleep with a small smile on his face. He had dreams of Tohru that day and was content the next morning. That morning when Kyo came down for breakfast, Tohru greeted him with a smile and a peck on the cheek. Soon after, Yuki came down to eat too. At the table, when he started to eat he asked Tohru if there was anything he could help her with today after school. She said no and that Kyo was helping her already. Tohru thanked him anyways. About 15 minutes later, they all left for school, and Tohru and Kyo held hands all the way there.

School that day was just perfect for Kyo. Nothing could ruin his day except for that jerk butt rat Yuki. He hated that rat so much, but luckily, he didn't bother him that day at all.

Tohru was also having the coolest school day. She often daydreamed about Kyo in her classes. He would be holding her in his strong arms and leaning in for the kiss, but not just yet. They would be inches apart and then the bell, teacher, or one of her friends, Uo or Hana, would interrupt her. That very day when Kyo and Tohru walked home, they held hands and smiled at each other. As they walked they thought of what they could do together later. They didn't say anything but in their heads they kept thinking about how much they loved each other. When they arrived home, Yuki saw that they were jovial at each other and asked, "You guys seem happy today. Are you guys finally going out?" he asked suspiciously.

"NO!!!!" said Kyo as he snapped out of his grinning trance.

"Then why are you guys staring at each other like that huh?"

"We are just very happy," said Tohru, blushing. After, that had been said, that conversation had stopped, and they went their separate ways, but before that Kyo gave her quick good-bye kiss on her lips. When that happened. They didn't realize that Yuki was standing there spying on them. He gasped silently as to not alert them of his presence. When Kyo and Tohru departed, Kyo went to his room and Toru went to prepare dinner.

That night they had a silent dinner and all went to bed early. In secret, Tohru tip toed over to Kyo's room and knocked on the door. When Kyo answered, he was surprised that it was Tohru. He asked her with worry in his voice, "Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you would care to take a walk with me."

Seeing what Tohru was trying to do, he reluctantly said yes and they went on their walk. On their walk, Tohru suddenly asked Kyo, "Do you think this would work out between us?"

Kyo thought for a moment and then said, "I'm not sure, but I hope it does."

"I do too." Said Tohru

"Well, we better get back to the house before it becomes morning."

"Yes, I guess we should. I'm glad we had this talk Tohru."

" I am too."

"Well good night," said Kyo to Tohru. Then they departed. The next morning, Tohru made a special breakfast for Kyo. S o he was happy that day and Tohru was too

At school that day, Kyo thought of Tohru. He thought of how he would take her on their first date and then how they would explain their relationship to Akito. _How is he going to take it when we tell him? He is going to go ballistic when we confront him. Is _she_ going to attack Tohru?_ He wondered. Then the bell rang and school was over. As he, Yuki, and Tohru left to go home, Kyo asked Tohru if she would go somewhere with him. Tohru said yes and off they went. She was quick about her decision. When they reached a park, Kyo stopped and Tohru asked, "What's wrong?"

"Okay, I was thinking in class about how we are going to approach Akito with our relationship."

"I see." She stated.

"So you see, I don't want you to get hurt because of her- ah I mean him." He quickly corrected himself.

"Kyo, did you just call Akito a girl?"

"Huh, yes I did. I know everyone thinks Akito is a guy, but the truth is that _he_ is really a _she_."

"How is this possible?" Tohru said with a shocked expression on her face.

Kyo walked to a bench and sat down so he could explain. "When she was younger, her mother and father wanted a child. They prayed and wished that she were a boy. When Akito was born, they realized that it was a girl. A few months later, Akito's father died of cancer. So in his remembrance, her mother raised her a boy."

"Okay then, go on," said Tohru with an awestruck face. She was very shocked that Akito had been a girl. When Kyo realized Tohru's astonishment he said, "I know this is a lot to take in, but that's the truth."

"I believe you Kyo, but it's just so weird that Akito is a girl. I mean I always thought that she was a he. The thing I want to know is why does she oppose dating so much." She explained,

"That is a secret only Sohmas that are close to her know."

"Oh." Replied Tohru. Then they made their way home in silence. Each of them was in deep thought. When they arrived home Yuki was surprised that they were so quite. He was very surprised.

That night at dinner, Kyo didn't show up. Tohru got worried so after dinner, she went to the roof to check up on him. This automatically came to her mind since Kyo usually went to the roof to think. She kept thinking of all the other times she had scared him when she arrived there. She giggled a little and went on her way. He was startled when she appeared.

"What are you doing up here at this hour?"

"I wanted to check on you since you didn't come to dinner." She answered.

"Oh, sorry about that. I just had a lot on my mind and I didn't want you to think I was worrying too much over the whole Akito thing."

"Kyo, you know that in order for this relationship to work, you have to trust me. Starting with the fact that you can't keep hiding from me when you worry about things that involves _both_ of us. You have to start trusting me."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard since I have never really trusted anybody that much. You are the first person and I don't want to ruin it for us. I'm sorry Tohru." When he turned to look at her, he noticed the happiness in her eyes. Tohru was touched that he was thinking of how she would feel.

"Its okay Kyo." She reassured him.

"We are both new at this. We just have to take it step by step, together. It will be hard at times but we will get through it."

" Thanks Tohru. You are the best person I ever knew." Kyo confessed. They both left the rooftop together, smiling and hand in hand. Nothing could break their love for each other, not even Akito.


	3. Confronting Evil

I so wish I owned fruits basket. Sadly I don't but if you have any ideas I would really appreciate it if you tell me them. I will try to use it in the story.

Confronting Evil

They next day, Kyo and Tohru went to the main Sohma house. When they approached, they took in a deep breath and sighed. They rang the bell and someone let them in. When they arrived at Akito's main house, Kyo knocked on the door. Hatori answered it and asked, "What do you two need?"

"We need to talk to Akito." Replied Tohru in her strongest voice.

"Very well, wait here and let me see if he is willing to see you two." Hatori left to ask Akito. While they waited, they were silent. Tohru was so scared; she gripped Kyo's hand tighter. After about five minutes, Hatori returned and said, "Akito will see you now." They went on in.

A few minutes later, they arrived in Akito's chambers. When they knelt before her, they were completely quiet. Akito soon asked roughly, "What do you want?"

Kyo was the first to talk. He said, "We would like your permission to date."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What makes you think I will allow this?"

"We really want to do this Akito-san." responded Tohru.

"Well I think that it will be okay, since Kyo will have a very limited time to date you."

"Thank you Akito-san." They both replied at once.

A couple minutes later, they left the main house. When they walked home, they were totally silent. They were so deep in thought that they didn't even reply to Yuki's greeting. Each just went up to their rooms and sprawled out on their beds thinking. That night Tohru didn't cook dinner and they ordered in. After dinner, Tohru thought that it was best that they went to the roof. While on the roof, they kept thinking about what Akito had said. Tohru began to wonder, "Is Akito right? Kyo what did she mean when she said that you would have a limited time to date? Also what-." Kyo had cut her off.

"When she said that I had limited dating time she meant that when I turn 18, I will be confined in a cage."

"WHAT!" Tohru exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this!?"

"I didn't want you to make a big deal about it. It is a rule that when any Sohma that is cursed by the cat he or she would be confined in a caged room at the age of 18."

"Why must you have to be confined?" Tohru asked.

"Sohmas believe that at the age of 18, the cat will take over the person's personality. They say that I will be sort of half human and half cat. I would grow whiskers and a tail. In addition, I will turn yellow orange for a skin color."

"That is terrible."

"I know, but I have to go through what all the other Sohmas went through. It just has to be like this." admitted Kyo.

"Then I promise you Kyo that I will try to find a way to free you of this curse, and free you from being caged!"

"It's okay Tohru, you don't have to."

"No Kyo, I want to. I don't think that it's fair that everyone else gets to be free and you have to be caged up for the rest of your life. I refuse to put this aside."

"Very well, if you feel so strongly about it. However, there is one problem." Kyo confessed.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I turn 18 in about two years."

Tohru took in the new information. "I guess we will have to work faster than usual to find the answer." With that, said they both left the roof, and went to bed. That night, Tohru couldn't sleep because she kept thinking of ways she could free Kyo from his confinement. Kyo had similar problems but for a different reason. He stayed up thinking about how Tohru would get him out of his confinement. They both just stayed up throughout the night. Luckily the next day was Sunday, and they could sleep in since they were so tired from not getting any sleep last night.

That morning, they took a walk together and Tohru said, "I think we can get you out of there, but the only thing is that you have to be willing to let someone else take your place."

"Like who?" Kyo asked.

"Maybe… me."

"NO! I won't let you go in there and take my place! Never!" he shouted.

"Very well then, I will just have to think of something else." Said Tohru.

"Yes you will. Tohru, I will never let you take my place like that. You are not cursed with the cat. Besides, how would we turn you?"

"I did some research last night, and I found out that when you transfer blood with someone, you take like a bit of their DNA. I concluded that if you gave me some of your blood and I gave you some of mine then I would take some of the curse off you. Since you don't want to do this, I will have to do something else."

"Yes you will. I refuse to let you take my place like that. I just won't let it happen." When Kyo said that he was hugging Tohru tightly.

"You have to promise me that you won't do anything like that, ever! Okay? Promise me!" Kyo was trembling.

"Okay Kyo, I Promise." Tohru reassured him. "I won't do anything like that." With that decision, they both went home to have lunch. On the way home, Tohru said she needed to buy some supplies to cook dinner. They went to the market and Tohru bought some sashimi for dinner. That night, she was going to made sushi. They all went to bed with settled stomachs, but had troubled minds. That night Kyo and Tohru had unpleasant dreams. Kyo dreamt that Tohru had taken his place and Tohru dreamt that Kyo had been confined and she couldn't see him again, but then someone else appeared in her dream. She couldn't make out who he was though, and then she a woke suddenly before she could ask him who he was.


	4. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket.

Mystery Man

When Tohru awoke, she couldn't get back to sleep. She kept thinking about the man in her dream. _Who was he? He was so mysterious, and how would I find him so he could help Kyo? _She was so curious about who he was.

The next morning, she could barely stay awake in class. When Kyo saw that she almost fell a sleep, he went over to her at lunch and asked her, "Tohru, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kyo. I just am very tired because I didn't get much sleep last night that's all." _How kind of him to ask._

"Do you want to talk about what bothered you last night?" asked Kyo, trying not to sound like he was being nosy.

"No it's okay, I will be fine." She reassured him.

"Okay, but promise me that you will go home and rest after school."

"Alright, I promise Kyo." Tohru replied with a weary smile. With that, the bell rang and they both went back to class. After school that day, Tohru went home and took a nap. During the nap she had the same dream, but this time, she asked the mystery man, "Who are you? How can you help me? Where can I find you again?"

"I am a man of no name known to anyone. I can help you by changing you to be like Kyo, but then you wouldn't be able to take his place. You can find me by the front gate of your school after the bell rings for the end of class everyday." The strange man answered.

"If you can change me to be like Kyo but I can't take his place, then what help will that be?"

"You can show that you are cursed as well, and Akito will have to accept that. You can then make a bet or wager with him. The only thing is, you cannot let Kyo know of this bet or wager; if you do have one."

"Why can't I let him know?"

"It will make him take your place and then you can't free him," replied the mystery man.

"I will meet you tomorrow after school at the front gates. Make sure no one sees you."

And then, she woke up to find Kyo's face was hovering over her head. After greeting her with a friendly smile, he told her that she had been asleep for a while so he went to check up on her. After Kyo explained what he was doing, they went downstairs to have dinner.

The next day after school had ended, Tohru told Kyo that she had something important and private to do. He gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. When she arrived at the front gate, she was surprised to see a man in a black trench coat and light brown hair. To think that he would actually be standing in front of her. He was tall and thin although he had a kind but hard face. After they exchanged greetings, they went off to a small, secluded area where he would change her. As soon as they arrived at the site he asked, "What animal would you like me to change you into?" His voice was more solid than in her dream.

"Before I answer that question, I would like to know if this is permanent."

"Well of course it is. I can't just make you temporarily an animal. I have to change you for life. You better be sure you are making the right choice." Tohru thought for a second before deciding it was for the best. _I am doing this for Kyo. Might as turn into something nice..._

"Fine, I chose to be a brown cat with orange stripes. Is that possible?" _If I am going to be like this forever, why not have fun, eh?_

"Yeah it's possible, but are you positive that you want to be a cat?" She took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would like to know if when I become the cat, do I have that second curse like Kyo?" Tohru inquired.

"No, you don't have that, but you have something else." The man revealed.

"What would that be?" Tohru asked, suddenly thinking about the outcome.

"You would have to sacrifice your ability to be patient with people." _Uhh... that's it?_

"If that happened, wouldn't my friends notice?"

"Yes, but you can tell them what you did. That is the twist. You can tell your friends, but you can't tell Kyo."

"Very well. If it will help him get out of his confinement. I will do it." At that same moment after she said yes, the strange man changed her. The feeling of the change was overwhelming. However, none of them noticed that Kyo was standing right behind a wall spying on them. His face was full of worry, anxiousness, and mostly shock. He had heard everything. After Tohru had transformed, he ran out and shouted, "Why did you do that Tohru!? Why!?" Tears were about to break onto his caring face.

"I did it so that I could save you Kyo. I knew that you were spying and I wanted you to know what I had did."

"You didn't have to Tohru. We could have found another way." Kyo was staring at the ground.

"The deed is done and I can't turn her back. This time when your curse is broken, hers will be too," explained the mystery man as he turned and walked away. As the man's shadow disappeared beyond the light, Tohru, the new cat, and Kyo, the original cat, walked home. Kyo couldn't think of anything to say. Tohru was still in her cat form and Kyo was awkwardly holding her clothes. On the way home, she transformed back into the old Tohru and put her clothes back on in a nearby outhouse. Before they reached the house, Kyo queried, "Do you think that if I hugged you, you would change?" He looked hopeful.

"I don't know. Why don't we try it out before we go on in."? They tried it out for the heck of it. After they hugged... nothing. At dinner, Kyo was the first to arrive at the table. They had to wait for Yuki since he was taking very long. Tohru got so impatient that she told them to just start eating. Shigure found it odd that Tohru wasn't as patient with Yuki today as she was the other days. When Yuki came down to eat Shigure asked, "Tohru, is something bothering you?"

"No, why?"

"Oh its nothing. It just seemed that you were a little off today than your usual mood."

She looked at Kyo and he stared back, knowing that she wanted to tell them. He nodded in agreement. She explained to Yuki and Shigure about what had happened. Following the story about that afternoon, Shigure was so shocked that he just sat there with his mouth open. Yuki was sitting there surprised as well, but he just stared at her as if she was a purple tentacle monster. No one said anything for a while until they heard a knock on the door. Tohru went to answer it, and in came Hatori.


	5. Two Cats

Disclaimer: I so wish I were the author of Fruits Basket. I envy Furuba.

Two Cats

As Hatori walked, in he saw that everyone was completely silent. That made him feel a bit awkward, but he soon got over that. He said hi to everyone and sat down. When he sat down, he said, "I over heard what you guys were discussing. I think that you, Tohru, should go tell Akito. I know that I don't usually say that, but I really think that she should know."

"Hatori!" exclaimed Shigure.

"Oh its okay, Shigure. I know that she knows Akito is a girl."

"Very well then." Shigure said with a reluctant sigh.

"Don't worry Hatori. I will go speak to Akito tomorrow." Replied Tohru.

"As that is decided, I just stopped by to say hello and see how everyone was doing. Oh and Tohru, what color are you? I mean I know that you are a cat, but like what fur color?"

"I am brown with orange stripes." She answered.

"What a strange color of choice. Why did you pick those colors?"

"I chose those so that one I could represent Kyo a little and myself at the same time. That and I wanted to stand out."

"Very interesting, I will be going now I guess. Bye everyone."

"Bye." Everyone said in unison before Hatori was out the door.

The next day, Tohru went to see Akito after school had let out. When she arrived at the main house and was let in by one of the maids, she headed for Akito's house. As soon as she arrived, Akito was at the door waiting for her. She was surprised by this, but didn't want to let it show. She soon asked, "What are you doing here again?" A look of suspicion was on her face.

"I just came by to tell you that I am now also cursed by the cat. I would like to make a bet with you about Kyo's confinement." Tohru explained confidently.

"Alright then, what is your offer?" she answered in return.

"I would like to wager that if I can't get Kyo to say one good thing about Yuki, then I would get confined also. However, if I do get Kyo to say something good about Yuki, then you let Kyo stay free and he doesn't get confined."

"Very well, I accept your wager. I will expect you to report to me with a recording of what Kyo has to say about Yuki, deal?"

"Deal." Said Tohru and they both shook hands. When Tohru was about to leave, Akito suddenly collapsed. Tohru had heard an abrupt thud and turned around to find an unconscious Akito. She ran to her side and tried to get her to her room, but only managed to get her to the hallway a way from the harsh winter air. Fortunately, Hatori had come and taken her to her room. Tohru had decided to stay for a little while to make sure that she was going to be okay. When Akito awoke, she saw that Tohru had fallen asleep in a chair near the door. She tried to get up to move it away from the door, but was too weak to get up. Frustrated, she just lied there, waiting to see if Tohru would wake up soon. Soon, Tohru did wake up to find that Akito was looking up at her. She was so startled that she almost fell off the chair. Akito asked her, "What happened? I thought you left."

"I was about to leave when I heard a thud and saw you lying on the floor unconscious. I tried to get you to your room but only got you away from the door so that you wouldn't get a cold." Tohru explained.

"I thank you for trying to help me." Said Akito.

"Your welcome. So I guess I will be off now. Oh and Akito, I know your secret." Said Tohru before she left. Akito was so shocked at what Tohru had said that she forgot about what had happened to herself. That night, Akito could not fall asleep because she kept thinking about what Tohru had said.

The next day, Tohru was on her way home from school with Kyo when Hatori drove up to them and said that Akito wanted to speak with Tohru alone. Kyo was not to come. Kyo didn't like the fact that Akito wanted to see Tohru alone, but reluctantly let her go. When Hatori arrived at the estate, he took her to Akito's room. She was looking at some photos.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you here." Stated Akito.

"Yes I am." Revealed Tohru.

"I called you here because you said something before you left that bothered me. You said 'I know your secret Akito' what did you mean by that?"

"I meant what I said." Tohru declared.

"Then what secret do you know about me?" questioned Akito.

"I know that you are a female and why." She said nonchalantly.

"How do you know that!" Akito's face was red with fury and shock.

"I heard it from someone. Why is it so important that I don't know anyways? I am now cursed for life, too." Wondered Tohru.

"I just am surprised that you know. Anyways, I guess you do have the right to know, but you have to swear that you will not tell a soul this secret."

"I swear." Said Tohru calmly. Then, she turned to leave but Akito stopped her and asked, "So how is our bet coming?"

"I'm getting there. Don't worry about it. Besides, it has only been a day..."

"Very well, be gone." Then, Tohru left to head home. When she got home, Kyo jumped down from the roof and asked her what Akito wanted. She just told him that she simply wanted to ask her something. Although one still a little confused, they went inside together. Tohru asked Kyo to come into her room for a second. He was puzzled by the request, but couldn't deny her. When they were both in her room she asked him, "Kyo, do you like anything about Yuki?" _We're here to talk about _him

"Of course not! Okay, well maybe one thing, but I am not going to tell you."

"Why not! Kyo, I really want to know. I promise I won't tell anybody." Tohru's eyes turned into a glistening puppy's.

"Okay, I like how everyone always looks up to him, and how they admire him. I just wish that they would do that to me." Even though she got what was needed for the objective, Tohru couldn't help but feel for the person before her.

Behind Tohru's back was a tape recorder, and she had recorded what he had said. After he gave his explanation, she said thank you and told him that she forgot something at the main house. Soon after that, she had arrived at the main house and was standing in front of Akito again. Only this time, it was dark and the house had a grey feeling about it.

"Here's the tape recording of what Kyo thought about Yuki." Said Tohru when she handed over the tape to Akito. _Already?_ After she listened to it, she said, "Fine, our deal is finished. You won and Kyo is no longer going to be confined. Now leave and take this with you. I don't want to keep it."

"Thank you Akito, and I will take that back." the minute she left, she threw the recording in the river and went home. The next day would be Kyo's 18 birthday and he would not be confined. Little did Tohru know that there was something else that would happen to Kyo that she could not prevent.


	6. hostage

**i so wish i was Furuba. i just love fruits basket. oh and sorry that i hadn't posted anything for so long. i was extra busy with school things i will try to not let it happen again. well i'm sorry if the story isn't that good. i hope you like it though. so lets get on with the story and R/R after if you want. **

**ps. i am hoping to get the next chappy in soon so no worryies okay. again i am sorry if this chappy is not as good as the others. oh and please ignore spelling errors.**

* * *

Hostage

Tohru was walking home from work on Wednesday when a strange black van pulled up next to her. Before she new it she was grabbed and was gagged and knocked out.

That night when Tohru did not come home Kyo got worried and went out to look for her. He walked around the city for hours and there was no sign of her. He was about to go to the police to report a missing person when his cell phone rang. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi Kyo, I have your little girlfriend here." Replied a voice Kyo thought he knew.

"Where is she? Tell me!"

"She is fine. I have her right by my side. If you want her back I will expect a thousand dollars at the docks tomorrow at noon and no later. If you don't show you won't be seeing her ever again." After that there was a click and the phone went dead. Kyo was standing in the streets with no clue on what to do. _How am I to get the money? Where am I going to get the money? _These thoughts ran through Kyo's mind as he walked home.

When Tohru awoke her head hurt like she had banged her head into a cemented pot. She took a look at her surroundings and saw that she was at a warehouse. Tohru tried to stand up but she was to dizzy to and apparently hungry to stand. About five minutes later a man in a black suite came up to her and gave her a bowl of rice with some sushi in it. She then asked the man, "Where am I?" there was no reply. He just stood there until she finished eating and then he took the bowl away. She tried to stand up again, but with no prevail. So she gave up and just sat in that one spot for the rest of the day or so she thought. Around noon a strange man that Tohru thought she recognized came up to her and said, "Why hello Tohru, I am so glad you are a wake. For a moment there I thought we had lost you. Do you know who I am?"

"No I don't seem to remember you from anywhere."

"But you should we made a bet together. Here why don't I step into the light? So you remember me now?"

As soon as he stepped into the light she then recognized that it was Akito. As soon as she realized who it was she was being dragged to the black van that she was kidnapped in. when Akito got in the van she asked him, "Why are you doing this Akito?"

"Why? Well I'll tell you why. I did it because you won the bet and I won't have Kyo anymore to toy with. That's why. Do you understand I have to get something out of the bet or I would have lost my favorite toy? Now do you understand?"

"Yes I understand now, but why kidnap me?"

"You because you where the one who made the bet. You because you where the one who set him free."

Before she could say anything else they had stopped the car. She looked out the window and saw that they were at the docks. _Why are we here? Wait a minute is that Kyo? What is he doing here?_ She kept watch at what happened from where she sat in the car. She saw that Kyo was carrying a case. He handed the case to Akito and then said something that she couldn't make out. Then she saw that Akito was walking toward the van. He came in and grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the van. "Here's your girlfriend. Take her away and don't ever let me see you again unless it is really important. Now go." Then they went off hugging one another. As soon as they where at a safe distance away from the docks Kyo asked, "Are you okay Tohru?"

"Yes I'm fine now Kyo. How did you know where to go to find me and give whatever was in the case to Akito?"

"On the night you didn't come home, I went out to go look for you. When I was just about to give up I got a call. I didn't recognize the voice at first but I went home and I looked at the number. I realized that it was Akito's cell phone. I then knew that it was him. I went to the bank and took the money that was needed to get you back. What I really did was I took money out of the family account. So the case I gave Akito was family money so it really didn't matter."

"But won't Akito realize that it was the family money and be mad?"

"Yes he would be mad, but I think that he wouldn't think to check the family bank account." Afterward they went home. As soon as they went home they explained the whole story to Yuki and Shigure. After they had finished telling the story they all went out to lunch.

When Akito got home he opened the case and looked at the money. He didn't believe that Kyo could have gotten the money. So he went to the computer and checked Kyo's bank account. It was still the same. _Then where did he get the money without taking it out of his own account?_ She then checked everyone else's account. It was all the same. No money had been taken out of their accounts. Then to his horror he noticed that when he had checked that family account one thousand dollars was missing. Kyo had taken the money from the family account. _How could he trick me like this? How was he smart enough to know to do this?_ This all puzzled Akito. He was so shocked that when Hatori came to give her her check up, he didn't even notice what he was doing.


	7. silence

I am sorry that I might begin to make the story a little boring, but I have so much stuff to do. When I get the chance then I will try to make the chapters better but other then that I disclaim this story. I still wish I were Furuba though. Oh and ignore any mistakes and misspelled words. I will try not to make that many of them.

Silence

When Kyo and Tohru got home, Shigure and Yuki ran out gave Tohru a hug. They had been so worried about her. Then they asked her what had happened. At the end of her story, she went over to the kitchen and made some tea for them.

After dinner that night, Tohru went to the roof like Kyo sometimes did. She now understood why he did it. The next day when she woke up to make breakfast, the food was already made and everybody was waiting for her.

"Oh! I am so sorry I didn't wake up early enough to make breakfast!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Tohru it's okay. We woke up early and made breakfast so that you could rest a while. It may not be you're cooking, but it will still be pretty decent." Said Shigure.

"Oh, well thank you for doing that for me, but I can handle It." with that, they all went and had breakfast. When they got to school that morning, Tohru's friend Uo and Hana gave her the biggest hug ever. They had been so worried about her. She told them the whole story and they promised to never leave her side. She told them that she was okay, but they refused to let her go anywhere alone. She agreed to let them follow her but they had had to know their limits. They agreed to give her personal space when needed.

That they after school, while walking home with Kyo and Yuki, Tohru said, " hey how about we have a little contest when we get home?"

"Okay what kind of contest?" asked Kyo. He sounded very intrigued.

" How about a fighting contest?"

" YEAH! Lets do that. We can then find out who is stonger"

" Okay then it is set. When we get home, we will have the fighting contest."

"You stupid cats. That will be dumb. What happens when one of us gets hurts?"

"Well then we just have to treat them, and call Hatori. Did you just say cats? As in multiple?" asked Tohru?

"Yes so? I said cats as in more then one. Your point is?" replied Yuki.

" That means… you just called me a stupid cat too." Said Tohru. She was so shocked at what Yuki said. Yuki was even shocked at himself. He said he was sorry but Tohru didn't want to hear it. The rest of the walk home was silent. _Yuki has really changed since I left. He did even think about what he said. This is so weird_ thought Tohru.

As soon as the got home, Tohru just went to her room. Kyo did the same thing. Shigure thought that it was strange that this happened. He asked Yuki what had happened and he told him what he had said. Shigure was so shocked. That night Tohru didn't come down to dinner even though she cooked it. They all thought that that was weird. After dinner Kyo went to the roof to check on Tohru. She wasn't there though. _That is weird. She is usually here. Maybe she went for a walk instead _thought Kyo. So he just sat on the roof till he saw he come home. He jumped down and asked her where she had been.

"Oh I just went for a walk that's all. Sorry if I worried you." Tohru replied.

"It's okay. I just wondered where you went that's all. Lets go get some sleep."

"Okay, but Kyo?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I was just wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Tohru asked.

"Uh, sure you can. Come on lets go to bed." That night Tohru slept well. She was not worried about anything. Knowing that Kyo was there relaxed her a bit.

The next morning she left early for school. She left before anyone was up. Tohru made breakfast and everything and left a note saying that she had to take care of some problems before school. When Kyo woke up and went down stairs for breakfast he saw the note. He quickly ate his breakfast and left to see if he could catch up to Tohru and see what she was doing. The thing was he couldn't find her at all. He went to her friends but they didn't know where she was either. Kyo searched all over the school for her. Finally he had to go to class and then he saw her.

"Where did you go this morning Tohru?" he asked.

"I went to see my grandfather because I had to ask him a few questions. Sorry I did stay for breakfast. It was really important." Replied Tohru.

The rest of the day was a whole lot better than yesterday, but there was still tension between Yuki and Tohru. It was so awkward that they didn't even say hi to each other. They just nodded to each other. That night at dinner Tohru didn't show up again. She instead decided to eat after everyone ate already. Tohru hardly let anyone see her Besides Kyo. Her best friends hardly saw her after her transformation. They started to worry about her. She never acted like this.

Tohru distanced her self from everyone because that was part of her curse. She couldn't help what she did. She just felt like she needed to be alone or with other cats like Kyo. She never ate the food she cooked, but instead ate sushi she would make in a rush. She also began to hate leeks like Kyo and she began to really like fish. She didn't care if it was raw or cooked she would eat it any way. Then something weird began to happen. She didn't know what it was and neither did Kyo?


	8. what!

Disclaimer: i wish i would have created fruits basket but i didn't. please excuse the misspelled words. i am sorry if this chapter is boring, but this is the last chappy of the story. i have had a lot of things to do so i couldn't update it earlyer. again i am sorry if it is boring. hope you like it anyways. well lets see what happens.

* * *

What!!!!

One day when kyo went to go for a work out, he saw tohru walking in the forest. he thought htat that was strange so he followed her. Tohru had taken a beaten path that led to a small pond. there she would curl up and rest. the odd thing about this is that when she curled up, Kyo thought he saw a tail. Kyo thought that it was just his eyes tricking him. after that day kyo began to follow tohru when she went out. everytime she went to the pond she would grow a tail or ears like a cat. one day he confronted her about what he saw.

"Hey tohru can we talk a little?"

"Sure kyo whats up?" asked tohru.

"well i kind of been following you and-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"I know i shouldn't have followed you but you were begining to worry me. i mean i see you at school, but you don't seam to be there emotionally."

"I guess i have been acting a little wierd the past few days. sorry i worried you. what did you see though that is 'sort of unbelievable'" asked tohru.

"i sort of saww that you had a tail and that you had cat ears and that you caught fish with..." kyo began to see what he saw at the pond on tohru.

"Um... tohru as i say these things they appear on you."

"I know. this is why i kept it secret. i look like a freak. i thought that if i told everyone then they would start to not talk to me or something like that."

why would we treat you differently? you are still tohru. we would think it strange, but it is part of your curse right?"

"yeah that's right. iguess i will have to tell everyone." said tohru.

"i will be standing next to you as you tell everyone else." kyo promised. then they went back to the house and tohru called her friends to come over and she told them. they still liked her and then everything went on the way they used to be. there was a problem though. Tohru could show her true self to the people she told, but what about school? Uo then thought of the idea that they could just tell the teacher that she sort of changed andthen they would have to accept that. the thing was if they did that then tohru would have to tell them about her curse and that would not be good. so the whole group that up the idea of telling the teachers that tohru had a family emergancy to take care of and that they wouldn't know when she would come back. then Hana would have to get all her homework and class work for the rest of the year from her teachers. tohru would end up being homeschool by the none other than kyo. Tohru insistead that it be him. she wouldn't do it if someone else taught her. so it was settled. torhu would be home schooled by KYo. it wis a little different but it would have to do.

3 years later

tohru is still cursed but she is not as shy about it anymore. she now owns her own little restaruant. she got married to kyo and the had 2 kids. one boy and one girl. they both act like their parents but asura(the girl and the oldest of the two) is more like Kyo while her brother ryku is like tohru her slef. yuki has found himself a girlfriend. her name is sakura. Uo and Hana still keep in touch with the whole group, but now are off at collage. they share a dorm and come to visit the gang on they holidays and when ever they have time off.


End file.
